


Fourth Christmas

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: It's Greg and Mycroft's fourth Christmas together. Time for old traditions and new.





	Fourth Christmas

Greg put the finishing touches on the room and examined his handiwork. This was going to be their fourth Christmas together. Long enough to develop some new traditions, early enough that they were still getting a feel for everything. 

Of course the den looked properly adult… for the most part. A large tree occupied a space near the fire (but not too close). Three pieces of a Christmas village stood on the mantle, which was also decorated with holly and two stockings with their names embroidered on them. There was even a proper tree skirt. 

Most of the ornaments were fairly generic, but Greg had sneaked in a few others here and there, including a handful of penguins he’d found at Tesco. He was fairly certain it was Mycroft who had added a small Tardis. Mycroft was out now, getting a new topper as their old one had broken in the process of putting it away last year.

And, of course, Greg had hung some mistletoe in the doorway. 

Now, one last thing. He hoped Mycroft wouldn’t mind. He should have just enough time to get it set up before he got back.

Humming along with the holiday pop music he had playing in the background, Greg pulled out the pieces of a Christmas train set and started putting the track together. It wasn’t very big, but it would go around the tree, at least, and a bit farther into the room.

He was just figuring out how where to plug it in when there was the sound of a throat clearing.

Greg looked up at Mycroft at grinned. “Merry Christmas?”

Mycroft did not, in fact, raise an eyebrow. If anything, he moved to be more directly under the mistletoe. Greg took the hint and got to his feet, walking over and kissing him. 

Mycroft kissed him back, then handed him the package he was carrying and walked over to the train set. Greg put the package down and followed him over as Mycroft got it plugged in and started “I always wanted one of these,” he admitted quietly.

“Yeah? If I’d known that I would have got it sooner.”

Mycroft shrugged. “With a destructive little brother a train set wasn’t a good idea.”

“I can see that.” Greg snagged a couple of candy canes off the tree and handed one to Mycroft, sitting next to him as they watched the train go around.


End file.
